


A Tale from Doujouji

by BananaNeko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Accidental Death, Attempt with Japaneesy Names, Betrayal, Catamites, Conspiracy, Dancing, Deception, Drowning, Edo Period, Experimental, Geisha, Gender Ambiguity, Heartbreak, I Tried, Interrogation, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kabuki - Freeform, Kimono, M/M, Makeup, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Romance, Samurai and the sort, Servants, Spies, Statutory Rape, Supernatural - Freeform, Teahouses, Temple, Theatre, Torture, Tragic Heroine, Underage Prostitution, Unrequited Love, Written by Fangirl, Yaoi, elopement, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaNeko/pseuds/BananaNeko
Summary: A tale of deceit, betrayal and secret love unfolds as a man, Kumogakue Tekken (Gakupo, yes lol) arrives in the city of Orochi. Stepping into a resplendent theatre for the wealthy, he meets a beautiful young dancer named “Ren”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An experimental idea. Continuation to be suspended indefinitely.
> 
> Sorry about the dorky names and cheesy setting – I REALLY TRIEDD. xP
> 
> And please don’t flame me on the Japaneesy details in here, I’m not an expert on the ninja-samurai-buke whatnots, I honestly can’t tell them apart – though I’d be really grateful for any information if anyone reading this is knowledgeable in the historical field. :3

 

* * *

 

Huddled in his narrow room in the dim light of a paper lamp, a solitary figure sits. The lacquered, parallel bars of the round window gleam jet black, a stark contrast against the whiteness of his skin. In his palm he balances a round white shell, filled with dye. Dipping his little finger into the glossy pool of blood-red dye, Ren gracefully traces his bottom lip, adding a tincture of colour to his white-painted features.

He dabs tiny red petals of colour to the corners of his eyes, and blinks slow and long at the girl in front of him in the mirror. Her long eyelashes cast mysterious, alluring shadows in her beautiful eyes. Held within them is the most fragile of expressions, so frail it seemed it might break at any second; filled with hope, anxiousness, fear, and above all, anticipation – flickering tenuously by the lamplight.

She’s a courtesan, a flower of the night; an actress.

But tonight… Tonight, he’s acting as himself. He’s betraying the cast, the playwright in the difficult play that’s his life – forever.

Ren looks around his little room for the last time. It’s been the only home he’s known his entire life. His chest, bound beneath his obi, grows tighter with emotion.

 

***

 

Out in the deep snow, his wooden clogs are the only thing that make a sound. He doesn’t have an umbrella to cover him from the falling snow. The cold wind picks up as the young boy hurries down the street surrounded by closed teahouses, their shuttered windows dark. It’s after midnight, and the chill bites into his frail shoulders with unrelenting claws.

Yet despite the bitter cold, his heart pounds with anticipation.

Reaching the edge of the city, he stands beneath a huge pine tree in the darkness: their secret meeting place. There isn’t anyone there yet.

Ren clutches his white fingertips to his tapering collar, huffing on them to keep them from freezing, waiting. He brings up thoughts about Gaku in an attempt to ease the frigid cold piercing his chest, and smiles fragilely himself.

There’s a future waiting for him.

 

 


End file.
